unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Kart TV
This article is about the racing show. For the radio station, go here ]] '''Super Mario Kart TV' is a live-action racing show starring 11 of the Mushroom Kingdom's biggest racers. they are: *Nex Rex *GoomBob *Shadow Mario *Guy Bones *Shroobley *Boosworth *Nicole the Mole *Tumble and 3D *DB *Plumber *Arend *and basketball player Para-Hoopa Notice Mario also signed up for this racing series, however right when the first race started he fell down and almost got killed. Unfortunatly he didn't die. Cups There are seven cups: #Waffle Cup #MeatLoaf Cup #AAAAAAH! Cup #Paper Cup #Pipe Cup #Cheese Cup #Dice Cup Episodes The show made 25 episodes. Here is a list of them. The name of the episode goes first and the place where it took place is second. Season 1 #Cupcake Everywhere - Cupcake Castle #Start the Battle! - Glitz Pit #We're Ultimate - UltimateCasino #Yum, Waffles - Waffle Stadium Season 2 #Racing and Fighting; At the Same Time! - Aipom's Fighting Arena #We're Camping and Racing? - Khus Campground #Eew...noses - Wario and Wizpig's Noses #MeatLoaf Live! - Meatloaf Concert Stadium Season 3 #Spamming Racers - Area L337: Spam #Toad Turnpike Dies - Luigi Turnpike #I'm Reatarder - Retarded Smiley City #Scream Like Heck - AAAH! Raceway Season 4 #Paper? - UnPaper Raceway #I'm an Idiot, So are You - Idiotic City #Luigi is Cool - Luigi's Stadium #I Prefer Tea - Cappuccino Road Season 5 #EWW!! Sewers! - Warp Pipe Sewers #A Town that Goes to the Moon? Sweet! - Clock Town #The Imp Mask - Majora's Mask #Why the heck are we racing in a factory? - Plumber's Plumbing Season 6 #YAY CHEEZ! - Cheese Land #EVEN MORE CHEEZ! - Cheez Shuttle #GREEN CHEEZ! - Cheese Lovers Headquarters #CHEESE RAINBOW!!!!! - Rainbow Road Season 7 #Turntable terror! - 9-Volt Radio Tower #Miner 59'ers - Tumble Tunnels #Super-traffic! - Crazy City *More will come later... Season 8 #Wizpig's Fighting Arena - Aipom's Fighting Arena #WETTY PLUMBER TIME!!! - Plumber's Plumbing #Where are the cupcakes? - Cupcake Castle #Race-Poker - UltimateCasino #Evil Guy's Spams - Area L337: Spam #Cappuchino Attack! - Cappuccino Road #Team race vs. the HyperCampers - Khus Campground #Shaggy is murded! - 9-Volt Radio Tower #The hardest pipemaze of the world! - Warp Pipe Sewers *More will come later... The Waffle Cup never got on because the Videogame War canceled the show. When it came back on, the people in charge skipped it. that is strange as it was the first cup. The Dice Cup was planned for Season 7, which has only started to come out. Season 8 is the last season with new episodes of all tracks (mixed). This season becomes be longer then the others. Also note that the Waffle Cup can still be seen on the SMK TV DVDs. Trivia *During the Videogame War the show was canceled. When the war stopped, the show came back however with a new name, being known as MarioKart: Super due to people turning into idiots by the Videogames turning there brains into Cheese. *Evil Guy tried to sign up, but got too tired sitting in his kart, so he quit. In some episodes, he will fight! *Most fans say it is one of the only non-shame the mushroom kingdom has ever broadcasted. Category:Shows *The announcer depends on which cup is being played.